When the Love Falls
by siriuslight
Summary: ' Kau tau? Hujan mengingatkan ku padamu. Pada saat dimana kita masih bersama. Di sini, di tepi sungai ini. Natsu... Apa kabarmu sekarang? ' / OneShoot - Nalu Fanfic. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning: OOC and typo(s)

Pair: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rate: T

.

**When the Love Falls.**

_' Kau tau? Hujan mengingatkan ku padamu. Pada saat dimana kita masih bersama. Di sini, di tepi sungai ini. Natsu... Apa kabarmu sekarang? '_

.

.

Pagi yang gelap. Langit terlihat pucat oleh awan hitam yang menyelimutinya. Membiarkan butir-butir air hujan jatuh ke aspal dingin di kota Magnolia hari itu.

Seorang wanita muda berusia 20 tahunan tengah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di atas jembatan kayu yang basah oleh tangisan langit. Melindungi tubuh semampainya dengan payung berlukiskan tinta hitam pekat. Permata coklatnya menerawang jauh pada jalan berbatu yang terletak tak jauh di ujung jembatan. Mengikuti arah jalan yang akan menuntunnya pada suatu persinggahan dimana orang-orang yang eksistensinya telah hilang berada.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya sibuk menggengam liontin putih perak selagi tangan yang lainnya tetap menjaga payung hitamnya agar tak tertiup angin dingin pagi itu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seakan-akan ini adalah kali pertama wanita itu menghadiri kencan dengan pria yang ia cintai. Dengan Senyum yang semakin merekah, wanita berambut blonde itu mempercepat langkahnya hingga menciptakan cipratan-cipratan air yang ia pijak.

" Natsu... " Gumamnya pelan begitu kaki pualamnya telah menapaki gerbang hitam nan megah yang terlihat sepi itu. Daun-daun kecoklatan terbang berguguran seakan menyambut kedatangannya hari itu.

Sudah lima tahun bukan?

.

_" Rasanya menyenangkan bisa selalu bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai. Bukan begitu, Natsu? " Suara Lucy mengalun lembut bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang bertiup di tengah musim gugur itu. Permata coklatnya memandang teduh pada aliran sungan yang mengalir pelan di hadapannya._

_Natsu _pemuda yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya_ hanya menggerakkan bahu keatas tanpa merespon kata apapun, membuat gadis yang menjadi tempat sandarannya mencibir pelan._

_" Kau tak mendengarkanku! " Ucap gadis itu kesal._

_" Aku mendengarkanmu, Luce " jawab pemuda itu santai._

_" Tapi buktinya kau tak mengatakan apapun! " Sangkal gadis cantik itu._

_Natsu terdiam, kemudian membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan, hingga kini permata onyx-nya tepat menatap manik coklat milik gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Lama._

_" A-apa? " Tanya gadis itu gugup setelah cukup lama Natsu memandanginya tanpa berkata apapun._

_" Aku mencintaimu. "_

_Dua kata singkat itu sontak membuat membuat gadis yang ada di hadapannya tersipu malu. Semburat merah dengan cepatnya merambat di pipi pualam gadis muda itu._

_" A-apa sih! " Balas gadis itu malu._

_Dan bukannya membalas perkataan gadis itu, Natsu malah mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyetuh tengkuk gadis itu hingga menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Merekatkan bibir lembut milik gadis itu di atas bibir miliknya._

_" Kalau kau memang bahagia... " Ucap Natsu sesaat setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, " Maka aku janji akan terus berada di sisimu selamanya... "_

.

.

Senyum gadis itu mendadak pudar begitu permatanya menangkap segerombolan orang yang ia kenal dekat, kini tengah sibuk mengelilingi ' kekasihnya '. Menutupi jarak pandang matanya yang seharusnya hanya tertuju pada Natsu _belahan hatinya_.

Dengan langkah yang semakin ia percepat, Dihampirinya segerombolan orang yang kini tengah meneteskan air mata. Terbawa kata oleh apa yang pria tua ucapkan.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " Suara dingin Lucy menyambar seketika. Menarik perhatian sekian pasang mata yag tadi tak tertuju padanya.

" Lucy... K-kau datang? " Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah terkejut.

" Inikan acara pribadiku dengan Natsu.. Kenapa kalian di sini? " Tanyanya kesal.

" Lucy-san... Lebih baik kau di rumah saja... Bukankah kau sedang tidak enak-" Ucapan wanita berambut sapphire terpotong begitu saja.

" Mana mungkin aku pulang, Juvia. Aku sudah janji akan menemui Natsu hari ini.. " Potong Lucy cepat.

" T-tapi.."

" Lucy... " Kini suara baraton seorang pria yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Juvia angkat bicara. " Lebih baik kau pulang... Nanti, bayi dalam kandunganmu bisa sakit... " Ucap pria itu lembut.

" Bayi? " Tanya Lucy pelan " Bayi katamu, Gray? " Tawa pelan terdengar setelahnya. " Aku ini sedang tidak hamil, Gray! Kau ngelantur ya? Hahahahah... "

Yang lain hanya terdiam. Menatap Lucy yang kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Menatap gadis itu simpati dan penuh dengan rasa iba.

" Lucy, anakku... " Kini suara pria tua terdengar setelahnya. " Lucy, pulanglah.. Kau bisa sakit, nak.. " Ucap kakek itu lembut.

" Master? Master ini bilang apa sih? Natsu sedang menungguku! Aku tidak mau pulang! " Sanggah gadis itu semakin kesal. " Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kenapa kalian berpakaian seolah-olah ada orang yang mati, lalu menyuruhku pulang tanpa sebab hingga membuat kebohongan dan bilang bahwa aku ini hamil? Aku dan Natsu bahkan baru menikah! "

Sedikit yang wanita itu tau, waktu terus berjalan dan mengubah keadaan yang ia ingat. Saat dirinya dan Nastu bersama.

.

.

_Gadis blonde yang ada di hadapanya terkesiap. Memandang tak percaya pada dirinya yang kini berlutut dihadapan gadis itu sambil menggenggam tangan lembutnya._

_" A-apa.. " Ucap gadis itu terpotong._

_" Ayolah Luce, ucapkan saja iya. Lalu kita akan bahagia selamanya... "_

_" K-kau... Kau serius melakukan ini, Natsu? " Tanya gadis itu masih dengan pandangan tak percaya._

_" Tentu saja aku seri-"_

_" Tapi.. Orang sepertimu? Mana mungkin-"_

_" Kau mengejekku ya? "_

_" Tidak, hanya saja... Aku..."_

_" Sudah, bilang saja iya. Menikahlah denganku.. " Ucapnya lembut._

_Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis di hadapannya langsung berlutut dan mencium dalam bibir ranumnya._

.

.

" Lucy! "

Suara panggilan kencang yang saling bersahutan memanggil namanya ia hiraukan begitu saja.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat dimana teman-temannya berada. Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang sesungguhnya berada dalam perutnya, wanita itu terus berlai dan berlari menyusuri hutan basah yang mengarahkannya pada sungai kecil yang berada tak jauh di dalamnya.

" Natsu... " Sekali lagi bibir mungil itu menyuarakan panggilan akan orang yang dicintainya. Matanya menatap ragu pada sebuah pohon cemara yang biasanya mereka jadikan tempat untuk mengisi waktu berdua. Dulu.

" Natsu.. " Senyumannya seketika merekah ketika permatanya menatap sekelebat bayangan bewarna merahmuda yang biasa ia tatap dengan penuh kasih. " Natsu kau sudah datang? " Tanya Lucy sambil melangkah mendekati pohon tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban.

" Natsu! " Senyumanya seketika memudar saat matanya tak menangkap sosok apapun di balik pohon itu. " Natsu kau di sini 'kan? Jangan bersembunyi! " Ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

Matanya begerak mengelilingi objek yang ada di sekitarnya. Berusaha menangkap sosok berambut merahmuda yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pepohonan basah yang ada di hutan tersebut. Begitu pikirnya.

Ia biarkan tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan yang berjatuhan semakin deras selagi kakinya terus melangkah melewati tepi sungai yang ada.

.

.

_" Gray... Natsu belum pulang juga ya? " Suara pelan Lucy memotong percakapan antara Gray dan beberapa orang lainnya. " Sudah hampir setahun... Natsu pergi kemana? " tanyanya semakin pelan._

_Yang ditanya hanya terdiam. Menghindari tatapan penuh harap milik Lucy padanya._

_" Kenapa kalian semua diam? " Tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum kecil._

_" Natsu akan pulang kan? Sebentar lagi 'kan? "_

_Hening._

_" Erza? "_

_" I-iya.. " Jawab Erza pelan. Sangat pelan. " D-dia.. Natsu sedang ada misi yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama.. Dia, mungkin.. Mungkin akan kembali..."_

_" Syukurlah... Karna aku sudah sangat merindukannya! " Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum lebar. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terdiam dalam kesedihan._

Seharusnya mereka tak berbohong.

.

.

" Natsu... Sudah jangan sembunyi lagi. Aku lelah... " Ucap Lucy setelah sekian lama kakinya berlarian diantara pepohonan mencari sosok Natsu yang tak kunjung muncul juga.

" Ayo pulang... "

Hening. Yang ia dengar hanya suara air yang mengalir deras disungai tepat di belakangnya.

" Natsu... Kau janji akan mengajakku liburan, musim panas kemarin 'kan? Kenapa kau tak datang-datang juga.. " Ucap wanita itu setelah keheningan menyelimutinya cukup lama. " Kumohon jangan sembunyi lagi... "

Tak ada jawaban.

.

.

_Suara lonceng gereja yang bergemaa di siang hari itu seakan menyelusup masuk kesetiap pasang telinga yang mendengarnya. Menandakan bahwa sepasang kekasih telah mengikat janji sehidup semati dan akan menjalani hidup bersama dengan penuh bahagia sampai maut memisahkan mereka._

_Begitu skenarionya._

_Namun Lucy, gadis yang terlihat bagai malaikat dalam ikatan gaun pengantinya hanya tersenyum kecil dengan tatapan yang menerawang jauh entah kemana. Seakan-akan hanya meninggalkan tubuhnya di gereja itu dengan pria berambut coklat yang ada di sampingnya._

_Otak cerdasnya terus dan terus menyuarakan kalimat yang sama bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Yang cepat atau lambat pasti akan hilang begitu ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Namun mencoba sekeras apapun... Pandangan matanya tetap merekam kejadian semu itu._

_" Lucy? " Suara pria yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya kini terdengar. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang tanpa ia sadari. Dan kini ia telah melihat dirinya tengat terduduk diatas kasur berukuran king size yang ada di dalam kamar tempatnya dan pria itu berada._

_" Apa? " Tanyanya pelan._

_" Kau tidak ingin mengganti pakaianmu? " Tanya pria itu lembut dan sabar._

_" Kenapa? "_

_" Upacara pernikahannya sudah selesai 'kan? " Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum. " Lebih baik kau-"_

_" Selesai? " Potong Lucy cepat. " Bahkan Natsu belum datang. Kenapa kau berfikir bahwa upacara ini sudah selesai?" Tanya Lucy pelan._

_" Lucy.. Natsu sudah-"_

_" Belum! Belum.. " Jawab Lucy. Permata coklanya berkilat oleh airmata yang mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya. " Dia- Natsu pasti kembali... "_

_" Lucy-" Panggil pria itu sekali lagi. " Lucy, sudah lebih dari empat tahun. Natsu-"_

_" Belum! "_

_" Lucy dengarkan aku-"_

_" Natsu pasti akan kembali! "_

Harusnya ia tau, Natsu takkan pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

Permata coklat Lucy memandang kosong pada aliran sungai yang kini mulai memelan seiringan dengan terhentinya hujan yang sedari tadi menyirami kota Magnolia.

Bibir mungilnya tersenyum miris selagi tubuhnya menyandar di sebuah batang pohon cemara yang terlihatua dimakan waktu. Tangan kanannya sibuk menggenggam erat lionting perak berisikan sebuah cincin pemberian dari orang yang ia cintai. Natsu.

" Aku... " Ucapnya kemudian. Entah pada siapa. " Aku.. Merindukanmu Natsu."

" Kau bilang kau akan kembali. Bukankah kau sudah melamarku? " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. " Sampai sekarang aku masih menunggumu. "

Wanita itu kembali terdiam. Menarik nafas panjang yang seakan terasa sesak di dadanya.

" Aku tau aku salah... " Lanjutnya sambil memejamkan mata. " Tapi aku tetap menginginkanmu sampai saat ini."

Tes.

Airmata mengalir cepat membelai pipi mulusnya.

" Aku merindukan semuanya. Aku rindu melihatmu tersenyum sambil menyebut namaku. Aku rindu berada di dekapmu saat kau membelai rambutku. Aku rindu saat kau berbisik pelan dan mengatakan bahwa kau.. Kau mencintaiku." Isaknya pelan.

" Rasanya sulit sekali. Sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah pergi. Sulit rasanya menyadari bahwa aku tak dapat mendengar suaramu lagi. Tak dapat melihat senyummu lagi. Tak dapat menggenggam tanganmu lagi..."

Tangan kanannya terangkat, mencoba menahan airmata yang terus berusaha menerobos keluar dari kelopak matanya. " Aku hanya mencoba untuk terus menjalani hidupku dan berfikir bahwa suatu saat.. Entah kapan kau akan kembali."

" Tapi tidak 'kan, Natsu? " Ucapnya bergetar. Bibirnya memucat seiringan dengan udara dingin yang kian menusuk.

Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk terus bertahan dan yakin suatu saat Natsu pasti akan kembali, kalau yang dirasakannya hanyalah memori-memori indah yang semakin memudar oleh waktu?

Ia tersenyum kecil. Sekali lagi.

" Aku... Aku akan menyusulmu." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan. " Kalau eksistensi ini yang menjadi penghalang dan terus memisahkan kita, maka biarkan aku menghapusnya. Begitu 'kan, Natsu? "

Sedetik kemudian, tangannya telah siap menggenggam batu tajam yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Menyayat pergelangan tangan pucatnya hingga kini darah segar mengalir, melumuri baju hitam pekatnya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Natsu. "

Dan hal terakhir yang bisa ia dengar adalah suara panggilan teman-temannya, sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya.

.

.

_" Natsu, terimakasih sudah mau menjadi api yang menyinari kehidupanku." Ucap lucy lembut selagi kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu kekar milik kekasihnya._

_" Luce? Kau mabuk, ya? " Tanya Natsu kemudian._

_Dengan cepat Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan memukul pelan Natsu._

_" Natsu! Aku serius! "_

_" Hahaha... Iya-iya.. " Tawa Natsu terdengar setelahnya. " Terimakasih juga kau sudah menjadi cahaya dalam hidupku. " Ucapnya lembut._

_" Jangan sok romantis! " Ejek Lucy. Kembali ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu milik kekasihnya itu._

_" Kau yang mulai 'kan? Tanya Natsu sementara Lucy hanya terdiam._

_" Hey Luce, aku serius.. " Ucap Natsu setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat._

_" Hem? " Tanya Lucy tanpa membuka kelopak matanya._

_" Aku mencintaimu. " Ucapan Natsu sontak membuat Lucy membuka kedua matanya. Memandang kekasihnya dengan penuh tanya. Natsu tersenyum. " Terimakasih telah datang di kehidupanku. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan sebahagia ini. Bersamamu." Ucap Natsu._

_" Berjanjilah untuk terus bersamaku... "_

_Lucy terdiam sebentar. Menatap Natsu dalam._

_" Ya aku janji. Bahkan bila Eksistensi ini memisahkan kita, aku akan menghapusnya. Aku janji takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, Natsu. Aku akan terus bersamamu. "_

**Karna aku akan terus bersamamu.**

.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

.

.

**Hanya fanfic Singkat (?) Yang muncul ketika saya mendengarkan instrumen favorit saya ' When The Love Falls ' By Yiruma.**

**Anyone ever listening for this song? :)**

**Mind to RnR? ****どうもありがとう****! **

**.**


End file.
